


Machine qui aime

by Perspicacia



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection, M/M, Post Machine qui rêve, Techniquement c'est le clone de Spirou/Seccotine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: A la fin de Machine qui rêve, le meilleur album de Spirou, son clone part vivre une nouvelle vie....
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou, Seccotine/Spirou
Kudos: 6





	Machine qui aime

Spirou bis, voilà la façon dont il parlait de lui-même au tout début. Autant dire que Seccotine y a mis le holà très _très_ vite.

Il a vaguement l’impression qu’il devrait être plus déprimé que cela.

Il est un clone !

Un clone avec tous les souvenirs d’une vie qu’il ne retrouvera jamais, puisqu’elle n’a jamais été la sienne. Ou puisqu’elle n’est plus la sienne ? Est-ce qu’il doit considérer qu’il est né dans ce labo, ou qu’il y a été séparé de Spirou ?

Honnêtement, tout ça lui donne la migraine comme seul un bon coup sur la tête de Zantafio ou du vilain du jour arrive à le faire d’habitude.

Spirou donne plus dans l’action que dans la philosophie.

Sauf qu’il n’est pas Spirou.

 _Plus_ Spirou.

Enfin, il se comprend.

Dans le cargo qui l’emmène, qui les emmène Seccotine et lui, il pense à tout ce qui va être différent. Il lui faut un nouveau nom, un nouveau prénom, un nouveau métier. Des papiers, faux bien sûr, et une histoire suffisamment solide pour subir une éventuelle investigation. Se construire une nouvelle vie.

Il en a déjà vécu cent, comme tous les aventuriers dans son genre, mais c’est la première fois qu’il part ainsi sur de nouvelles bases, des bases vierges. Parce qu’il ne peut plus utiliser les réseaux qu’il a bâtis au fil des années.

C’est la première fois aussi sans Fantasio.

Il y a la présence de Seccotine, qu’il connaît depuis des années, qui est une amie, même si pas aussi proche, depuis des années, mais elle n’a jamais été un élément fixe de sa vie, comme Fantasio. Il aime qu’elle insiste pour qu’il utilise son vrai prénom, Sophie, plutôt que ce vieux surnom de Seccotine.

Il a l’impression qu’elle aussi entame un nouveau chapitre. Quand ils tombent dans la même couchette au bout de deux nuits à bord du cargo, c’est comme deux inconnus qui se découvrent, avec la tendresse en plus de deux êtres qui savent comment blesser l’autre et font de leur mieux pour éviter les points sensibles.

C’est doux, et tendre, et tellement différent de ce qu’il avait parfois imaginé avec elle, dans une autre vie, avant.

Il y a des années qu’il n’a pas partagé de lit autre que celui de Fantasio et c’est presque un choc de se rendre compte qu’il pourrait aimer Seccotine.

Oui, il a vaguement l’impression qu’il devrait être déprimé. Il est secoué, oui, mais pour quelqu’un qui vient de découvrir qu’il est synthétique, il estime qu’il ne s’en tire pas si mal.

Peut-être que c’est l’appel de l’inconnu.

Tout va être à refaire.

Il a parcouru le monde dans tous les sens, avec tous les moyens de locomotion possibles, mais il va devoir apprendre la discrétion, le secret, d’une façon dont il…dont Spirou…Enfin, tout va être neuf. Et rien que l’argent ! Il va falloir qu’il gagne sa vie d’une façon qui ne risque pas de lui faire croiser son doub-Spirou et Fantasio. Pas de journalisme, donc. Ça ne l’inquiète pas, il apprend vite, et au fil des années, il a accumulé beaucoup de connaissances et d’expériences à partir desquelles bâtir.

Le monde ne lui a pas semblé aussi neuf, aussi plein de possible depuis des années. A la proue, Seccotine appuyée au bastingage à ses côtés, il prend sa main, quelque chose qu’il ne faisait jamais avec Fantasio.

Il se rend compte qu’il a hâte que le bateau arrive au port, pour explorer tous ces possibles.


End file.
